


Keep Moving Forward

by tx0



Series: No Turning Back [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: It's Ash and Delia's one year anniversary. They celebrate by going to a restaurant.





	Keep Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked part one! If you haven’t, be sure to read it, I guess. It’s PWP, so it doesn’t really matter.

Ash sat on the couch waiting for his mom to finish getting ready. It had been one year since they had begun their relationship and they were celebrating by going out to eat in Viridian City. He was wearing a suit and tie. He was deep in thought but snapped out of it when he heard Delia start to walk down the stairs. He stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs to greet her. She wore a low-cut strapless red dress that showed plenty of cleavage and stopped less than halfway down her thighs. He stared at her the entire time she descended the staircase, unable to take his eyes off of her. “You look absolutely beautiful” he said when she got to bottom of the stairs, he then brought her in for a kiss. Delia was wearing high heels, but Ash could still see above her head as they stood side by side. “Are you ready?” he asked, shifting his stare from her body to her eyes. She nodded in agreement. “Good. Let’s go.”

The walked out the door and into their new car. Ash had bought it for Delia, but he usually drove when they went somewhere together. On the way there, Delia put her hand on Ash’s thigh and squeezed and rubbed it, knowing it would drive him crazy. He wanted to pull over and have sex in the car, but they had a reservation to make.

⁂

When they were mostly done with their meal, Delia kicked off her shoe and maneuvered her foot between Ash’s legs up to his crotch. Ash felt something rub against his oock. He looked down to see Delia’s foot inside a pair of pantyhose. He looked up at her, to see a grin on her face. She continued to rub her foot against his growing cock. Ash was started blushing, hoping no one would see. His thin dress pants made sure all of the feeling of being rubbed got straight through to his cock, which was now fully hard. He tried to continue eating, but couldn’t due to the distraction. He didn’t know if he should let her keep rubbing on him like that or if he should take his cock out of his pants. He didn’t even know that he liked being rubbed on with a foot, but apparently he did, maybe it was because of who the foot belonged to.

He was trying to decide what to do when she stood up from her seat. She walked over to the other side of the table and leaned down to him. “Meet me in the women’s room in a couple of minutes.” His eyes got wide as she walked off not waiting for a response. Ash sat for what he thought was two minutes then got up, put his suit jacket back on and walked to the back of the restaurant. He had started to calm down by now so he didn’t have to walk around with an erection. Luckily, the restrooms were down a hallway so no one could see him go in the women’s room. He slowly opened the door, after seeing no one was at the sinks, he walked in. Under the stall dividers he could see only one pair of feet which he knew to be Delia’s thanks to her high heels that matched her bright red dress. He walked over to the stall, as he approached the door, she opened it and pulled him in with her. He closed and locked the door before turning around to face her.

They immediately grabbed each other and began kissing passionately. “You were driving me crazy out there” Ash said during their first break for air. “And I’m going to drive you crazier in here” she responded as she forcefully took his jacket off and laid it on top of the toilet tank. Being a fancy restaurant, the restrooms were incredibly clean. She loosened his tie, keeping it around his neck, and threw it over his shoulder. She reached for the top button on his shirt and pulled him in for more kissing. She worked her way down each button, carefully properly undoing them, instead of ripping his shirt open and sending them flying everywhere like she wanted to. She leaned down, kissing his chest, following behind her hands undoing buttons. She got to his waist and settled down on her knees. She undid his belt buckle, pulled the belt off of him in one motion, and set it on top of his jacket. She unbuttoned his pants and untucked his shirt before unbuttoning the final button on his shirt. His shirt stayed on him, held by his tie. She raised a hand up to his chest and drug her fingers down, leaving slight red marks in his skin. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. His cock was hard again, forming a tent in his boxers.

She pulled them down too and kissed the tip of his cock before opening her mouth and going halfway down him in one shot. Ash moaned out, the sound echoed around the mostly empty restroom. He watched his mom force more of his cock down her throat with each bob of her head. Her lipstick, which matched her dress and heels, was being smeared onto his cock as she got closer to the base. She pulled her mouth off of it and licked the bottom from base to tip repeatedly. She then moved down to his balls, putting her mouth around one of them and gently sucking on it before switching to the other one. She stroked his cock as she pleasured his balls.

She stood back up and grabbed his face with both hands, forcefully kissing him. He reached around to the back of her dress and carefully unzipped it partway. He slid her dress down her torso, with no bra in the way, revealing both of her large breasts. He broke the kiss, lowered his head, and started sucking on one of her nipples. He grabbed her other boob and squeezed and kneaded his hand into it. Delia ran her fingers through his hair, which actually wasn’t too messy as he had tried to calm it down before coming to such a fancy place. Ash switched to sucking on her other boob. He had his eyes closed enjoying every second, Delia was looking down at his face, smiling. Ash went all of the way down to his knees and shoved the bottom of her dress up out of the way. He was met with her pantyhose and noticed that she wasn’t wearing panties. While deciding what to do, she said “You can rip them as long as my dress covers it up”. He was instantly reminded of the first time they had sex when he discovered his love for ripping pantyhose. He grabbed the fabric at her pussy, pulled it down to get slack, and ripped them hard enough to give himself plenty of access to her entrance.

He licked her pussy right away, surprising her. It was her turn to moan out into the still mostly empty restroom. He put one arm around her waist to steady her because she was still in heels. He put his other hand up to her clit and started rubbing it. She put her hand back on his head and started pulling his hair, attempting to pull him up closer to her pussy. Ash felt her tremble, so he held on to her tighter. “Ash!” she screamed out into the restroom as she hit her limit. She pulled his hair with more force. He continued to lick and rub her as she orgasmed. She squirted into his mouth and all over his face. When her orgasm finished, Ash looked up at her and swallowed her cum. “Mom, you taste amazing” he said as he stood up, his face still dripping with her juices. When he was standing up straight again, they resumed kissing. His cock was still hard from making her feel good. He lifted up one of her legs and lowered her foot down on the toilet lid. Her dress was still shoved around to her tummy to allow easy access to her tits and pussy.

Ash looked down, grabbed his cock, and lined it up at her entrance. He looked back up at her for confirmation. She nodded once, he kissed her, then slowly pushed inside of her. He started slow but couldn’t help himself after too much longer and started thrusting quickly. He had wanted to do this since the car ride over, he just didn’t think it would happen before they got home, or at least before they left the restaurant. As his thrusts got even faster, their kiss deepened, and he began playing with her tits again. He dropped one of his hands down to her ass and smacked it, letting that sound echo through the room as well. He squeezed her ass just as he was doing with one of her boobs. He felt her begin to tremble again. He held on tightly and thrusted faster. “Ash, Sweetie, I’m going to cum again” she warned. “Do it. I want you to feel good” he encouraged her. She kissed him as she went over the edge. She squirted again, her juices dripped out of her, down Ash’s cock, and onto the floor. They heard the drips hit the tile between the sound of their skin smacking together. Delia pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. “Mom, I’m close.” “Cum inside me, Sweetie. Give Mommy your cum.” That made Ash lose it instantly. He had always called her “Mom” during sex, but she had never referred to herself that way. He screamed out “MOMMY!” maybe a bit too loudly as he unleashed his seed into her.

He stopped thrusting and began breathing normally as they held each other close. “Happy anniversary” he whispered. “Happy anniversary, Sweetie. I love you” she replied at the same volume. “I love you, too”. They smiled and kissed again. Then, he assisted her in bringing her leg back down from the toilet lid. She adjusted her dress back to the way it needed to be. He pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt and tie back, lastly he put his jacket back on. They were now both fully dressed. Delia flattened his hair back down and kissed him once more before walking back out to the restaurant. Ash again waited a couple of minutes before following her, as to not raise suspicion. When Ash was walking back to the table, he wondered how long they had been gone. All of the tables immediately around them had different patrons now.

They didn’t eat any more as what little food they had left had become cold, making Ash really worry about how long they were gone. They paid the check and left the restaurant. When they got home they stripped down and went right to bed, both exhausted from all of the fun on their date.


End file.
